


Novelty

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and the Lestranges have a chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Novelty"

"You know, I've thought about it, and I still think you're wrong, Rabastan," Lucius said. He was walking down the halls of Slytherin manor with the three Lestranges.

"He usually is," Rodolphus joked, punching his brother's arm. "What in particular do you think he's wrong about this time?"

"Our discussion last week, about how everything eventually becomes boring," Lucius replied. The others nodded in remembrance. "Well I disagree with him."

"So do I," Bellatrix added, pushing open the door to the dungeons. The sounds of pained screams, terrified wails, and whimpering sobs met their ears. "The novelty just doesn't wear off."


End file.
